The Cutting Edge- After the Skates Come Off
by bittie752
Summary: The one shot M rated epilogue to my story The Cutting Edge.


"You, Rose Tyler, are a minx," John said, trailing kisses up her jaw towards her ear. After being unceremoniously kicked off the ice after their performance, John had been very eager to get Rose all to himself. He still had no idea how he had made it through all of the interviews, let alone being on international telly without thoroughly embarrassing the UK.

"You call me a minx, yet you're the one who hasn't been able to keep your hands off of me," Rose said breathily as she tugged at his hair.

"Can you blame me?" His teeth grazed the soft skin of her earlobe.

Rose gasped. "For pushing me against the wall the moment we were backstage? Absolutely not. That was lovely."

It had been more than lovely. It had been incredibly sexy.

_They had both still been in full costume. Her hands had been buried in his hair, his had clutched her hips. The kiss on the ice had been bloody amazing, but it had been cut too short by Olympic officials threatening to disqualify them. So John had taken the first opportunity he had to press his body into hers backstage, in what he hoped was a hidden alcove. He'd traced his tongue along the seam of her lips, seeking permission to deepen the kiss. With a soft moan, Rose had yielded. _

_He had taken his time exploring her mouth. Their tongues had occasionally battled for dominance, each of them letting the other win momentarily, only to begin the skirmish anew a few seconds later. One of John's __hands__ had begun to skitter up Rose's ribs just before someone had interrupted them._

"I'm still not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Donna chose that moment to show up." Rose giggled at the memory of their coach and her rant about their behavior. The redhead had reminded them that not only were there children backstage, but the press was everywhere. Of course Rose didn't fail to notice the smile on her face as she turned to leave or to hear her say 'about bloody time'.

"Probably a good thing." John bit hard on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and Rose groaned in pleasure. There was no way he could hide his smirk knowing it would leave a mark, his mark, on her skin. "Otherwise, we really might really have been disqualified. Not to mention that certain people who forever will remain unnamed while we are in the bedroom would have flayed me alive for defiling you in public."

Rose drew her fingers across his sideburn, reveling in their slightly scratchy texture. "Ah, you mean my mum? She still might kill you for getting handsy on the podium while the National Anthem was playing."

Immediately, John clamped a hand over her mouth. "Please don't talk about her while we're doing this. Otherwise, I might not be able to… you know." His face contorted into a look of pained disgust and he shivered.

She licked his palm to get him to pull his hand away. Using his momentary distraction, Rose flipped him over onto his back. "Personally, I liked where your hands were creeping. I think it made winning the Gold all that much better."

_As they stood on the podium, 'God Save the Queen' had reverberated around the rink; Rose hadn't been able to concentrate on anything more than the man standing behind her. His right hand had started low on her waist but had wandered even lower. His long fingers had skated over the tops of her thighs before having moved to her bum. Gently he'd squeezed, and Rose would have sworn that he purred. _

_Oh, what wouldn't she do to get him to make that noise again. She'd pressed her hips backwards, trapping his hand between them._

_"Later, love," she'd said just loud enough for him to hear as the anthem had finished._

_He'd groaned. "Say that again."_

_"Which part?" she'd teased. "The promise of later or me calling you love?"_

_After he had managed to pull his hand free, he'd wrapped it around her waist. "The love part." His palm had been flat against her stomach and he'd curled his fingers. "I love you so much."_

There hadn't been much time for talking after that. John remembered watching Rose's delight as they placed the Gold Medal around her neck and he knew she was elated as he was given his. They had done it, and the victory was that much sweeter because they had earned it together. And of course because later they would be _together _together.

"Oh, like you were much better during the interviews." John tugged at the zipper of her official Team Britain hoodie and was pleasantly surprised to find that she was wearing nothing underneath it but her bra. "Oh, these are gorgeous. Just as amazing as I remember from when you got down to your undies at the first costume fitting. You naughty girl."

"That's me, your naught girl." Rose arched her chest into his palm. "Would you like me to continue to show you how naughty I can be?" she asked, reaching between them and cupping him through his thin trousers. Now it was his turn to arch into her.

"Keep that up, Rose Tyler, and I may not last much longer."

Rose giggled. "Maybe I'm just trying to test your stamina."

_They had been a Cinderella story, or at least that's what all of the reporters kept telling them. After the medal ceremony, John and Rose had been pulled in separate directions in order to change out of their costumes. Jackie had stolen Rose away for a few moments in order to congratulate her daughter and to get a few pictures. Wilf had wrapped an arm around his grandson's shoulders and told him in no uncertain terms not to muck things up with Rose. He also, with a knowing smile, had told John not to worry about being disturbed at the rental house for a while tonight. Wilf had planned to take Donna and Jackie out to dinner and not bring them back until very late in the evening._

_Finally, they had been reunited and ushered into a little conference room and been sat at a conference table. Donna had come in to tell them that there would be reporters from all over the world coming in to ask them questions, and those that didn't speak English would have a translator with them. She also warned them to keep their hands to themselves when there were other people in the room._

_For the first couple of interviews they were able to follow Donna's instructions, but then there had been a long break between the fourth and fifth interviews and everything changed. _

_As soon as the door had shut and they were alone, Rose had practically crawled into his lap. Within seconds they had their tongues in each other's mouths. Rose's hands had trailed down his chest and had rested on the waistband of his trousers. Blood had quickly rushed south, making John dizzy._

_"Want you," he'd whimpered, and she'd grinned against his lips._

_"And later, you will have me." Her hand stayed in his lap but never touched the area where he __desperately__needed contact. "You once called me a tease, now I'm going to show you what that really means."_

_A deep, guttural groan had escaped from the back of his throat. Rose had giggled and slid back fully into her chair just as another reporter knocked on the door._

_Her hands had stayed in his lap for the remainder of their interviews. Occasionally, he'd had to feign a coughing fit in order to stifle a moan._

"You really were a tease," John said as he managed to free her from the restraints of her bra. Taking advantage of her distraction and flipped her onto her back. Now he was on top of her and was licking, sucking and nipping his way down her chest.

Wrapping one of her legs around his waist, she pulled him down onto her. "It's so unfair," she pouted.

"What's that, love?" He bit down lightly at the soft skin at the top of her breast before soothing the area with his tongue. Rose's back arched, and he gently pushed her back down.

"Still too many clothes," she murmured.

"Oh, I can fix that." Grinning wolfishly, he moved his hands down to pop the button of her jeans. Slowly, he lowered the zip so that she could hear each tooth come undone. When he finally reached the bottom he tugged her trousers down over her hips and he shifted so he wasn't lying directly on top of her anymore.

Rose giggled and kicked out of her jeans. "I meant you are wearing too many clothes, you git."

Leaning over, he pressed a kiss into the little pink bow on the front of her black lacy knickers. He spared a moment to contemplate if the manufacturers put those on because what was inside their garments were the most wonderful presents. "Well, you did manage to unbutton my shirt in the limo. I had to stand outside in the snow with my bare chest exposed and it was entirely your fault."

_Once Rose and John had finally finished what felt like a thousand interviews, they made their way to the back exit. The hired driver had been waiting for them. There was no doubt in Rose's mind that Donna had called him. After John had slid into the backseat, he pulled Rose into his lap. Her legs had straddled his. One of his hands had wound into her hair and the other slid underneath her jacket and hoodie. His slightly cool hands against her warm back had made her shiver. _

_"Finally, I have you all to myself," he'd said as he pulled her in for a kiss. Their medals, that they hadn't bothered to take off yet, gently clinked against one another._

_Rose giggled at that. "The question is do you know what to do with me now that you have me all alone?"_

_"Oh, I can think of a thing or two, Miss Tyler." Moving the hand on her back to her backside, he'd pulled her closer. "Do you know what you do to me?"_

_Rose'd licked her lips. "Same thing you do to me, I suppose." _

_That time when they had kissed it had been gentle, leisurely, not the hurried frenzy that it had been before. Oh, the need that they had both felt earlier was still there, but it wasn't quite as frantic as it had been on the ice, or backstage or in the interview room._

_John had been so swept up in the feel of her lips and tongue that he hadn't noticed her unbuttoning his shirt until he'd felt the cold medal touch his chest. "You sneaky little thing," he'd laughed. "Just can't wait to get me naked, can you?"_

_"Well, it seems like I'm going to have to wait a little while longer," she'd replied, sliding off his lap._

_Letting out a manly whimper at the loss of her proximity, John had run a hand through his hair. "Why are you making me wait now?" The words had come out much more whiney than he had intended._

_"'Cause if you hadn't noticed, we're back at the house. Meet you upstairs." Rose had kissed him lightly on the mouth and then bounded out of the limo and into the house._

_Dazed, John had trailed after her. The air was bitingly cold against the exposed skin of his chest._

_"Sir," the driver had called out to John with a thick Russian accent. "These are from the redheaded lady." He'd handed over a box of condoms. "She said to tell you 'contain your viper before you pipe her'."_

_"Right….Thank you." John had then tucked the box under his arm and had run after Rose. He'd caught her at the top of the stairs and had thrown her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry._

_"Is this the best lift you've got, Skater Boy?" _

_"Right now, Speed Queen, it is simply the most effective."_

After that, somehow they had managed to carefully set their medals on the dresser, and Rose had kicked out of her shoes and taken off her jacket before climbing into bed. His bed.

Now he was propped up on his side, taking in the sight of his Rose sprawled on his bed in nothing but her knickers. "You are magnificent," he murmured, ghosting his fingers over her stomach.

"Wish I could say the same, but you are still wearing far too many clothes." She trailed her foot all the way up his leg. "Now, kit off."

Never before in his life had he heard a better idea. He made quick work divesting himself of his shirt, not really remembering when he lost his jacket, and then off came his trainers, trousers and pants. "Ms. Tyler, it now seems that you are the one overdressed for the party. Let's fix that."

He tantalized her with kisses everywhere but where she needed him to be.

"Oh, ooh god. Stop teasing." Rose wiggled underneath him.

His teeth bit down on her skin harder than he had before. Rose hissed and tugged at his hair. "Pay back for earlier, love. Now stop squirming before I am forced to tie you down."

Something that sounded like a purr escaped from Rose's throat. "That sounds fun. We'll definitely have to try that sometime." Scraping her nails down his back, he growled and moved his ministrations lower, to her stomach.

The arches of her feet ran up and down his calves. She chuckled, a deep throaty chuckle. "Or maybe I should tie you up. I could find some creative uses for your skating laces."

"As soon as I can, I'm sneaking you away to somewhere remote where we can order room service and not leave the room for several days." His tongue dipped into her navel.

"That...that sounds...brilliant," she panted, scraping her nails through his hair and scratching his scalp.

He couldn't help but grin as he continued the exploration of her body. Pulling the lacy fabric lower, he planted a kiss on each hipbone and sucked hard on the left one, leaving his mark on her flesh before removing her last scrap of clothing.

"Why haven't we been doing this all along?" He asked

"Dunno. I guess we were both just idiots," She teased as he entered her. "You always," she panted as he thrust into her, "have to... be in...charge. Don't you?"

"Just this one last time."

Rose snorted, and he silenced her inevitable retort with a kiss. Soon, they were both lost in the sensation of skin on skin, in nips and licks and the rhythm of his thrusts, faster and harder with every stroke.

Soon her vision filled with stars as her tension released. Moments later he collapsed against her, completely breathless and spent. Her fingers lazily drew random patterns on his arm.

"We should definitely do this again sometime," Rose giggled, giving him a tongue in teeth smile. "Think you might be up for it again."

Stealing a quick kiss, John rolled his eyes. "Well, you'll just have to give me a minute."

~oOo~

Later that night, after another fully satisfying round (John really did have impressive stamina), Rose curled into his chest. Just twenty-four hours ago, she thought that they had missed their chance at this. Never in her life had she been happier to be wrong.

She wasn't naïve enough to think that their relationship would be smooth sailing. They both had egos and said hurtful things when they were angry. But deep down she knew that this would work out. Pressing a kiss into his sternum, she vowed to never let him go. She felt him pull her closer and hold on tightly. It seems he wasn't keen on ever letting her get away either.


End file.
